Cafeína
by MissLouder
Summary: No tener la debida precaución en una cena, podría ser el pequeñísimo error que provocaría la alteración en los caballeros que custodiaban en ascenso de las doce casas. Multiparejas/Fluff/Shonen ai.


Notas: Algunos diálogos fueron modificados para adaptar mejor el fic a los personajes.

Multiparejas:  Dohko x Shion. Defteros x Asmita. El Cid x Sísifo. Kardia x Dégel. Manigoldo x Albafica.

Advertencia**:** Lime &amp; Mini lemon ^^

* * *

**.**

**C**AFEÍNA

.

.

_**"N**o tener la debida precaución en una cena, podría ser el pequeñísimo error que provocará la alteración en los caballeros que custodiaban en ascenso de las doce casas"_

Nadie sabía cómo ocurrió. Nadie hizo las especulaciones analíticas para explicar el pequeño incidente que hubo por parte de los sirvientes. Un error que provocó que los caballeros dorados estuviesen más _activos_ de lo que deberían, sin la obvia posibilidad que lograran dormir apaciblemente, producto de una droga que recorría sus sistemas chispeando sus pensamientos.

Todos los templos estaban con las luces encendidas con caballeros buscando algo interesante que hacer hasta que el sueño lograra vencerlos. El Patriarca al ver la adrenalina en algunos los envió directo a sus respectivos templos para evitar daños en la infraestructura por parte de ellos mismos.

**I**

En Aries, Shion conversaba con Dohko sobre lo molesto que era ser considerados los más jóvenes de los santos dorados, exceptuando a Rugulus que recién adoptaba la armadura en su cuerpo.

Ignorando toda palabra, Dohko en un momento de descuido logró robarle un beso a Shion por su espalda, robándole el aliento en un anhelado beso que se había guardado por mucho tiempo.

No tuvo la respuesta que esperaba, cuando Aries se enrojeció de una manera yéndose a la reacción de asestarle una patada en el estómago, disponiéndose a irse lejos de ese compañero impertinente.

Se adentró en su templo con las mejillas encendidas, ocultando la obvia sonrisa, que se trazó en su rostro. Se había tardado demasiado.

**II**

En Tauro, Aldebarán conversaba con sus discípulos cosas sin coherencias, al querer abordar más de un tema a la vez, dejando desconcertados a los discípulos quienes sonreían para darle el gusto.

**III**

En Géminis, Aspros no le prestó la suficiente atención a esa absurda idea de que el café no dejaba dormir. Así que tomó lugar en su cama y se dispuso a cumplir su objetivo, fallando cuando sus pensamientos le jugaron una broma.

**IV**

En Cáncer, Manigoldo observaba el techo con un objeto en su mano; dándole vueltas en el aire hasta que se le resbaló en un momento de descuido por sumergirse demasiado en la cavilaciones, y sólo sintió cuando éste le cayó de lleno en la cara.

Gritó sonoramente, dejando al aire un rosario de groserías maldiciendo al pobre objeto cuando lo arrojó por la ventana escalinatas abajo. Era inútil, no iba a dormir. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su templo rumbo a Piscis. Quizás molestar un poco a Albafica bastaría para darle sueño.

**V**

En Leo, Rugulus intentaba ingeniar una estrategia en ajedrez que contraatacara a su maestro Sísifo, quien tras su última jugada le había derrotado vilmente.

**VI**

En Virgo, las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando Defteros apareció tras el umbral de un pilar absorto en la oscuridad.

—¿Visita nocturna? —preguntó Asmita sentado en la habitual pose, que adoptaba cuando meditaba.

—Bueno... yo —empezó dando rodeos a la practicada respuesta—. Sólo quería saber, ¿cómo te encontrabas?

—¿Por qué habría de estar mal? —respondió con serenidad y confianza.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta ningún caballero puede dormir.

—Sí, lo noté al sentir todos los cosmos encendidos. Unos más exagerados que otros —Sonrió sin esfuerzo.

—Ah —exclamó si mucho afán, acercándose a la oscuridad que brindaba un pilar—. Entonces, creo que debería irme.

—No es necesario. —dictó, cuando se puso en pie como muy pocas veces Defteros había visto, empezando a caminar en su dirección. Se acercó de una manera tan peligrosa que el gemelo optó por tragar saliva—. Ya que estás aquí, puedes hacerme compañía.

Asmita sonrió con afecto. Defteros tomó eso como una afirmación a sus verdaderas intenciones, tímidamente rodeó las estrechas caderas del santo de virgo atrayéndolo con lentitud, hasta que sintió el aliento de Asmita rozarle la mejilla.

—Asmita, yo… —susurró, tragándose las palabras que se negaban a salir—, yo aprecio tu compañía. —confesó al fin.

—Un concepto quimérico y, bastante sorprendente si viene de ti —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. Defteros no replicó cuando compartió el gesto, cerrándolo el espacio en un abrazo.

—Lo sé.

**VII**

En Libra, el templo estaba vacío. Luego de la respuesta de Shion ante su acto, lo persiguió hasta que consiguió una disculpa por parte de Aries. Volviendo a retomar cualquier tema de conversación, donde Shion en momento de tranquilidad al oír la voz de Dohko sonar como una canción de cuna, logró conciliar el sueño en sus piernas.

—Gracias…, Dohko.

**VIII**

En Escorpio, todo estaba tranquilamente. Ya que su protector luego de destruir media estructura en su agitación, corrió a las escalinatas rumbo a Acuario.

**IX &amp; X**

En Sagitario y Capricornio decidieron compartir su tiempo mientras más podían alargarlo, aprovechando ese rato libre cuando El Cid fue visitado por el arquero en su templo.

Sísifo no había terminado de adentrarse al templo de Capricornio cuando ya se encontraba estampado a la pared siendo consumido por una atmosférica pasional que El Cid ocultaba bajo la fachada impenetrable de impavidez. No tardó en corresponderle con sumo índole acariciando la espalda sobre la armadura, rozándole la mejilla una vez que fue absuelto de ese beso.

—Tan mordaz como siempre.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —reprochó contra el cuello de Sagitario.

—Estaba dialogando con el patriarca sobre mi rechazo al ser su sucesor —Ladeó un poco la cabeza cuando las caricias de El Cid arrinconaban más su cuerpo.

—¿Sí? —Se apartó—. Aun no entiendo por qué rechazaste el puesto.

Sísifo rió por debajo.

—Convertirme en Patriarca significaría que debería estar al frente de ti, sentado en un trono mientras mis camaradas pelean en el campo de batalla. Prefiero dirigirlos y ser su escudo en la guerra y eso no lo haré desde un trono —Miró a los ojos a su compañero con efusividad, evocando los recuerdos que habían vivido como compañeros—. Además, no soportaría que otro tomara mi lugar y fuese tu compañero de armas.

El Cid tuvo la nostálgica sorpresa implantada en su inexpresivo rostro. Y como muchas veces como sólo Sísifo había visto, y él mismo había sido el causante, sonrió.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Sísifo —dijo, quitando con sus dedos filosos y aniquiladores, la cinta que cubría la frente de Sísifo quien cerró los ojos sonriendo, mientras se ejecutaba la acción—. Como tu compañero de armas y…

—¿Compañero en otra cosa? —culminó con una sonrisa, obteniendo otra expresión suave en el rostro de El Cid.

Para muchos, que era imposible ver esa faceta en él, para el arquero era lo natural que fomentaba su relación. Levantó en peso el cuerpo de Sagitario y lo escoltó hasta su recámara, encima besándole como aquellos amantes que se adoraban en las sombras.

—Sí… —admitió y al querer entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sísifo, se percató del impedimento principal para tocar su suave piel—. Aquí es donde éstas armaduras son innecesarias y representan el mayor obstáculo entre nosotros.

Tocó el pecho de Sísifo cubierto por la placa de oro.

—Entonces —Dejó un paréntesis abierto en su oración, alcanzando la mejilla de El Cid—, deberías empezar a quitármela.

**XI**

En acuario, Dégel retomaba su libro que había dejado a medias, por sus horas laborales. No tener sueño era un beneficio si podía adelantar en su lectura, claro, eso tenía en mente hasta que Kardia entró en su templo con los ánimos elevados al cien por ciento. De por sí que ese caballero era impulsivo y nunca se quedaba quieto en su estado natural, ahora con cafeína en las venas era un dolor de cabeza total.

Se había enrollado en su cama incitándolo a hacer algo más divertido que tener que hojear un jodido libro, provocando que Dégel cediera a las insistencias de Kardia, al ver que éste no dejaba de rodar en cama, moverse de un lugar a otro, llamar como unas quince veces seguidas su nombre o jugar con su propio cabello haciendo una revuelta que parecía no tener arreglo.

Dejando el libro a un lado con una sonrisa, Dégel se encaminó a su lecho rindiéndose. Se sentó en las piernas de Kardia quien ansiosamente empezó a quitarle la armadura con una velocidad imperante. Quizás, un rato con Kardia en esas condiciones, lograra agotarlo hasta el punto de reducir la cafeína y poder ceder ante el cansancio.

Besó los ardientes labios de Escorpio, quien sin perder el tiempo empezó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo con impaciencia, sin olvidar la pasión y el regocijo de tenerle sólo para él. Dégel sonrió, al pensar que Kardia podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo porque aún por grotesco que fuera, si lo disfrutaba, él también.

—Je t'aime—susurró al oído de Kardia.

—Yo también —respondió. Dejando un beso en el cuello y sentir como el vapor se extinguía en la piel gélida. Emocionante—. Yo estoy ardiendo y tú también. Veamos si el hielo cede ante el calor esta vez.

Dégel aprisionó el cuello de Kardia con sus brazos, besando el pómulo con dulzura haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

—Tu calor siempre cede ante mi frío —siseó en su oído.

Sin más, Kardia tomó los labios glaciales para derretirlos con su calor. Abrió paso en el cuerpo de Acuario dando un fuerte tumbo; haciendo que Dégel gimiera con fuerza.

—¿Quién cede ante quién? —jadeó picaronamente. Después de una serie de embestidas certeras, y Dégel tuvo que optar por detener las manos de Kardia, para mantener un poco la compostura y tan siquiera la cordura, cuando no sabía a quién controlar. Si a su cuerpo, a su compañero.

—Espera —logró articular en un respiro.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

A pesar de su aura fría por su cercanía al cero absoluto, la agitación de Kardia en su interior provocó que sintiera la destilación de agua en su frente, haciendo cabello verdoso se le pegara donde el sudor descendía. El darse cuenta de ello, le hizo sonreír.

—Quisiera que fuésemos un poco más lento.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kardia casi pega un grito.

—No es necesario que grites. —ordenó. Se acercó juntando su frente con la de Kardia para sentir su temperatura. Estaba normalizada, pero algo que había aprendido con ese niño grande, es que la fiebre de un momento a otro podría dispararse por los cielos. Sonrió con alivio, posando su mano en el pecho sintiendo sus palpitaciones—. Temo que la cafeína acelere tu corazón y te haga un daño irremediable.

—¡No empieces con eso!

Dégel le observó con ojos desafiantes.

—Si quieres poseerme toda la noche vas a seguir mi régimen —Su tono severo pasó a ser un poco más fiable acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar—. Entiende... que no soportaría perderte.

—Sabes que algún día lo harás, a pesar de que alargas mi vida con tu frío —Rodeó las caderas de Dégel—. Algún día tendré que decirte adiós, mi tiempo en esta era es efímero.

Acuario negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a permitirlo.

—No eres un dios, Dégel.

—No, pero soy el encargado de evitarlo —respondió—. Por favor, quisiera llevar las cosas un poco más con calma esta vez. Te lo ruego, Kardia.

—Dégel... —pronunció, y después de ser convencido por esa dulce mirada hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Acuario—. Eres un maldito manipulador.

Dégel acarició la melena de Kardia, cuando en el lenguaje de éste esa era la "No puedo negarme si me lo dices así".

—Gracias.

—No puedo creer que hasta en esto me sermonees —Dio una pequeña embestida al cuerpo de Dégel quien gimió con suavidad aumentando la emoción en Escorpio—. Aunque pensándolo bien, podré fundirme más en tu carne y oírte con más placer si vamos a este ritmo.

Acuario mostró una torcida de labios.

—Hagamos la prueba —retó finalmente, para luego besarlo con vehemencia.

**XII**

En Piscis, Albafica sufría los mismos síntomas de la cafeína, no podía dormir. Su jardín sentía como su cosmos estaba ligeramente encendido, aleteando en el aire un olor invadió sus fosas nasales brindándole la calidez y el aroma para una canción de cuna. Sus labios apenas formaron una oblicua rasgadura en sus labios.

La constante brisa hizo danzar su cabello junto con los pétalos de rosas, impregnando el templo con el aroma letal de las rosas demoníacas. Para cuando estaba a punto de dar retorno al interior de su templo, logró percatarse del estigma que estaba impuesta en la brisa, un aroma ligero y era diferente lo acechaba.

Era la advertencia que gritaban sus rosas; alguien se acercaba y las rosas se lo habían advertido.

Reconocía el cosmos, y por sobre todo, el reconocible olor. Sus sentidos se alertaron sumergiéndose en el peculiar pánico que sentía cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele, se giró rápidamente en dirección a su templo.

El perfume a muerte, aquel que rociaba la esencia de ese hombre.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada del templo, ahí estaba, luciendo su armadura y su imborrable sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cuando le vio adentrarse y gracias a penumbra, no había logrado advertir como de las manos de ese caballero, un peligro se escondía. Bastó con reconocerlo para que un miedo se intensificara dentro de él—. ¡Suelta eso!

Se abalanzó para alcanzar la _rosa_ que había dejado en uno de los pilares del templo, y sólo escuchó la risa característica de Manigoldo en respuesta a que claramente se estaba divirtiendo.

Esquivó la efusiva mano de Albafica, jugando con la rapidez de sus pies.

—Si la quieres… ¡Ven por ella! —Alzó la rosa, dándole el impedimento a su compañero en haberla podido alcanzar, provocándole una aceleración a sus miedos internos.

—¡Esto no es un juego! —espetó levantando la voz deliberamente, en un reto que nunca hacía, cuando intentaba tomarla de regreso—. ¡Esa rosa es venenosa!

—¿En serio? —le preguntó con sorna, plasmando en sus labios la prueba de su diversión—. Entonces, debería intercambiarla por otra.

La rosa que traía consigo resbaló de su mano con claras intenciones, abriendo los brazos en una curva cóncava para recibir el cuerpo de Piscis en ellos. Y con el suficiente impulso, logró atraparlo con fuerza.

—El que ama a una rosa, debe aguantar las cabronas espinas —le dijo, aferrándose los brazos entorno a la cintura de Albafica, en una obvia intención de no dejarle escapar.

Sin encontrar respuestas a sus intenciones, el protector del tempo reaccionó de forma rápida, su cabeza no ideó otro plan que no fuese ese. Con su mano obstruyó la nariz del italiano y finalmente su boca con la de él.

Si… Manigoldo llegaba a respirar ese aroma, sería mortífero y letal para él. Cosa que por parte del canceriano no evitó contenerse en su sorpresa al ver como Albafica le besaba. Lo creyó casi un delirio. Y, si así era, se encargaría que fuera de una manera que su compañero no se arrepintiera de conocerlo. En un terreno que sabía que podría ser peligroso y, aunque esa era la forma de impedir que se envenenara con el aroma, creía que por cómo se vio correspondido, ambos podrían estar disfrutándolo.

Albafica, en una respuesta que no predijo, se vio colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Manigoldo creando un efecto contrario al que siempre se regía, lo atrajo más a él. Se separaron creando una pequeña distancia, donde su aliento d purificaba el aire que respiraban, el veneno que podría arrebatar lo que por mucho se mantuvo protegiendo.

—No respires, por favor —suplicó volviendo a tomar los labios de Cáncer, enredando sus brazos en el cuello.

Entendiendo todo el asunto, el italiano sonrió y, en vez de sentirse ofendido, se sintió alagado. Empezó a retroceder con Albafica en sus brazos mientras no se soltaban del contacto que estaban estableciendo, saliendo del templo de piscis quedando justo bajo el pórtico.

La luna llena se alzó sobre ellos, haciendo contraste con el lacio cabello del caballero de Piscis, provocándole a Manigoldo el deseo de acariciar las hileras celestes, enredando algunos mechones en sus dedos.

—Si así es el infierno, ¿me declaro oficialmente un maldito espectro? —Le buscó la mirada, y le sonrió para animarlo en los resultados de ese momento.

—No juegues con eso. —advirtió, sin percatarse del todo que no se alejó al mantenerse encerrado en las pinzas del cangrejo.

—¿Bromeas? Esa será mi forma de entrar a partir de ahora, y más si este será el resultado.

—No seas idiota. Con la vida no se…

—Sé muy bien cómo utilizar mi vida —interrumpió—. Y sé también sus consecuencias.

Aborto entre la sorpresa y la curva que logró atraparlo finalmente, Albafica no supo en que momento pasó todo lo demás, lo que si sabía es que en horas siguientes, estaba sobre las piernas de Manigoldo mientras las manos de éste viajaban por sus muslos acariciando su piel.

"_Me gusta darte abrazos largos, me gusta mirar tus ojos cobalto a fondo, tomar tu mano y ver cómo encaja perfectamente con la mía, despeinar tu cabello celeste en un beso, y finalmente hacerte reír por horas, Albafica"_

**.**

**.**

**E**n lo alto de su templo, Sage veía el comportamiento de sus caballeros vistiendo una sonrisa que sólo él podía entender. Tantos sentimientos reprimidos siendo liberados, por un simple accidente planificado.

En Cáncer, Acuario y Capricornio; se quemaban los deseos bajo las sábanas. Y del resto, bajo una sonrisa cómplice del amorío.

—Ese fue un plan macabro, hermano.

Sonrió por gracia.

—Los mejores descubrimientos, fueron creados a base de un accidente —Observó a su hermano gemelo—. Aunque ese accidente hubiese sido planeado.

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Se supone que sólo quería basarme en Alba x Mani y Kardia x Dégel, pero es que joder todas las parejas son hermosas x'D! La idea surgió una noche cuando estaba tomando café y como estaba medio activa, no podía dormir y empecé a molestar a mi mama, así que se me ocurrió esta idea jaja.

_Twinny_ espero que te guste, va para ti este fic ^^! Gracias por los momentos memorables que me has regalado y las incontables risas que me has arrancado, sin duda, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado (heart) My Juliet —huye—

**Glosario:**

_Quimérico_: Puede interpretarse como fabuloso, fantástico y hasta ilusorio.

**_Extra:_**

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿no lo crees Alba-chan? —dijo acariciando el cuerpo durmiente bajo las sábanas—. Como tu cabello, por ejemplo. Aún sigue intacto y eso que me esforcé por despeinarlo.

Alzando una ceja, para luego verse que ya es imposible darle sentido a su personalidad, Albafica suspiró.

—Tu insolencia tampoco cambia.

Ahora, sí. **FIN.**


End file.
